


Marked For Life

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Robert witnesses a new tattoo on Aaron's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Robert notices a new tattoo on Aaron.

Midnight passed and Robert was about to give up on waiting for Aaron to return home from the pub, he had no doubt Aaron probably stayed past last orders considering the pub closed an hour ago. It was one of the many benefits they both shared due to their parents jointly owning the place. He just hoped he wasn't too drunk and he wouldn't bring Adam back with him. Robert flicked the TV off and left the living room in darkness as he ascended the stairs to hear Aaron unlocking the front door before switching the light on and clocking Robert with a grin.

“You're back then?” Robert smiled, still stood on the stairs as Aaron kicked his shoes off and stalked towards him.

Pushing Robert the remaining distance to their bedroom Aaron replied. “Were you waiting up for me?” 

“No, it was good to have the place to myself.” Robert lied. Truth is after half an hour or so he already missed the younger man, he hated being apart from Aaron, it was lonely and boring, not that Robert would ever tell Aaron that, Aaron didn't need a big head and Robert didn't want to sound too needy.

Stripping to his boxers Robert pulled back the duvet and slid into bed as Aaron appeared from the bathroom before removing his T-shirt and jeans,then sinking into bed next to Robert settling on lying on his side to face the older man. Running his hand across Aaron's cheek softly Robert heard the slight intake of breath as Aaron bit his lip. From just the smallest of touches Robert knew what Aaron was after. 

“Have a good night?” Robert questioned, still lightly brushing his hand across Aaron's cheek and tracing patterns behind his ear until his hand finally rested in the younger man's hair.

Sighing into the touch Aaron closed his eyes. “Hmm, it was alright.”

“Nights not over yet.” Robert grinned closing the distance to meet Aaron's lips in a tender kiss that in seconds turned passionate.

Pushing the duvet back Robert rolled on top of Aaron and deepened the kiss as his tongue found entry into Aaron's mouth. Aaron moaned quietly as his arms wrapped around the older man's neck to bring him closer. Leaning back Robert peppered open mouthed kisses across Aaron's torso, sucking and biting gently causing a reaction of pleasure from the younger man when he slightly bucked his hips. Moving lower Robert peeled Aaron's underwear from his body revealing his already hard length standing to attention. 

Smiling at the sight before him Robert watched Aaron's face change as his hand began pumping slowly at first then picking up a steady rhythm. Aaron threw his head back against the pillows as Robert replaced his hand with his mouth and sucked eagerly as one finger probed at Aaron's entrance. 

“Rob.. Robert.” Thrashing his body Aaron felt the familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach when Robert's cheeks hollowed and he felt a finger push inside him. Grabbing Robert's head Aaron pushed him away slightly as he felt close to orgasm already.

“I want you inside me.” Aaron whispered when Robert came up for air.

Removing his boxers Robert's erection sprung free before leaning over Aaron and grabbing a condom and lube from the bedside table. Passing it to Aaron the older man returned to kissing a trail of sloppy kisses up the length of Aaron's body until they were face to face again. Reaching a hand between the two of them Aaron tugged or Robert's length as a whimper escaped the older man's mouth. Biting Aaron's lip between his teeth Robert revelled in the sensation. 

Rolling the latex down his length Robert positioned himself above Aaron as he kissed his neck. Lining himself up with Aaron's entrance Robert pushed in slowly as The younger man's legs rested on Robert's shoulders. Stilling for a moment to let Aaron get used to the feeling before pulling out completely and slamming back in with a thrust to hear Aaron's throaty groan.

Changing position Robert placed himself behind Aaron and continued to thrust into the younger man, digging his fingernails into Aaron's hip Robert stilled when he saw what was marked on the younger mans shoulder blade. 

Running his fingers over Aaron's skin he just about made out in the darkness what was tattooed on Aaron's shoulder. 

RS FOREVER. 

Once Aaron felt Robert's touch he instantly knew what was happening. “Robert?”

“When did you get this?” The older man questioned still moving slightly inside of Aaron. 

“Really? You wanna talk about this now?” Aaron muttered as he began moving again to try and speed Robert up.

“It's sexy.” Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

“God, just finish, and then I'll tell you what you wanna know.” 

Nodding his head Robert once again picked up speed and threw his arm over Aaron's body to take his erection in hand jerking in rapid movements to match his thrusts. Aaron squeezed Robert's arm and moaned loudly.   
“Oh my Rob.. Robert I'm gonna come.”

Tucking his head into Aaron’s neck Robert heard Aaron scream his release into the air. Shortly after shoving Robert's hand away when he became too sensitive. A few final skilled thrusts and Robert himself was moaning Aaron's name as he came hard in the condom biting Aaron's shoulder and kissing the tattoo that he'd already fallen in love with. 

After disposing the condom and cleaning themselves up Robert cuddled up to Aaron. 

“So? When did you get the tattoo?” He asked to a sleepy looking Aaron.

“A few days ago, it wasn't a big secret or anything, I was going to tell you. I just wanted to get something to show you how much you mean to me." 

“What did you think I’d freak out or something?” Robert said.

Aaron chuckled lightly. “Well, anything’s possible with you Robert.”

“True.” He laughed. “I love it though. Might even get a matching one.” 

When Robert heard a light snore, he assumed Aaron had fallen asleep. Kissing his boyfriends head, he snaked his arms around Aaron’s waist and stared at the new body art on Aaron’s shoulder. It was simple and it suited him. Looking at it made Robert beam. He was branded on Aaron’s body for life and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Aaron was his and he was Aaron’s. Stroking lightly over the lettering Robert closed his eyes contently with Aaron in his arms, and a smile on his face knowing full well a tattoo was for life just like the two of them were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
